Blah
by Breathlessly Wicked
Summary: Rory has a chip on her shoulder and she can't seem to brush it off! So she decides to run away. I wonder why? Or does Rory even know herself? Rory/? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Rory has a chip on her shoulder and can't seem to brush it off! So she decides to run away. I wonder why? Or is she even sure herself? 

An: Sup pe ople yes I parted that on purpose. So I haven't posted for GG ever so what you should still read this story! I've written for two other anime's and people liked them some what so in joy all you pe ople! 

Chapter: One; Am I really doing this!

!!&&(()) !!&&(())!!&&((

Dear Jess, 

I'm leaving Stars Hollow… forever. I might not ever see any of you ever again but I'm ok with that I hope you have a wonderfull life without me. I have a reson for leaving please belive me.

Yours truly, Rory 

P.S. I love you.

Rory finished her letter to her boyfriend. Now it was time to pack. What should she bring? She got out a black duffel bag and unzipped it. First she put in her pants, then her shirts, after that her underwear and bras, then socks. Her duffel was full now she snuck into the closet and got her moms red one it was about twice the size of Rory's duffel. Now she packed about one months worth of shampoo and conditioner. Then her brush and hair bands. Then she packed some of her favorite books, a blanket a pillow, her stuffed bear with a Harvard shirt and cap. Then she packed pictures of herself Lane, Jess and Lorelei. Of cores she packed an airbed and sleeping bag and lastly she packed her Yale acceptance letter and 10,963 she had saved her whole life.

Now it was time to leave. She grabbed her keys to her new mini van and left. She said goodbye to the goat on her mothers hupa and left a note on the table for her sleeping mother. As quietly as she could Rory started her car and backed up into the street. Within a few minutes she had left Stars Hollow.

Rory slowly drove through a town near Yale she looked for a 'for sell' or 'rent' sign it took hours but by daylight she had finally found a small building that was for sale it was right in the middle of town so it looked somewhat like Luke's diner. It was 10:38A.M so the seller might be there. Rory got out of her car and knocked on the large wooden door. A man who looked impish and skinny answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi I'm Rory Gil…" Rory stopped, using her real last name might be tricky so she finished her thought. "Rory Gildra Leigh. I'm here because I saw your sign." Rory said.

"Well Rory Leigh, the whole building costs 5,000. And taxes are usually pretty low. Unless you're a big drinker then you better find some place else." He said.

"That's really cheap." Rory noted.

"Yeah it used to be a diner. But my brother who owned the place died a year ago so now I just want it off my back." He shrugged.

"Ok, can I pay up front?" Rory asked.

"Yeah sure but you have to sign the paper work soon. How about I swing by tomorrow and give them to you?" He asked.

"Tomorrow is good for me." Rory answered. The man smiled at her, grabbed his suit case and left but right before he left he turned and said.

"Have a nice day now, and say hello to the neighbors their nice folks. Oh and by the way my name's Sam Chravers." Then he left. 

Rory grabbed her duffels set them down on the hard wood and looked around. It was a two story building although the up stairs certainly wasn't as big as the down stairs. She looked around now it looked like a reality now she was there and now she could start over.

In Stars Hollow 

Lorelei walked down stairs and found a note on the kitchen table it read,

Mom, 

I love you but it's time for me to go and do something for myself. I took your duffel and I'm sorry but I'll be back don't worry there's a reason I left and you'll know soon. Until I find a place I'm not going to call but I will write and please keep the payments for Yale going I most likely will still go. I love you and every one in town tell them that I left notes for them too please deliver them. Luke really likes you. And tell Grandma & Grandpa soon don't let them find out on their own.

I love you Rory, 

P.S. Give Luke and Jess theirs first. 

Lorelei looked in Rory's room their where letters to every one they were close to. She shook her head grabbed her keys and ran.

Rory explored her new home as she looked around she saw there was already a bed and dresser up stairs as well as an oven and sink in the kitchen also there was couch and dinning table.

"So this is my home." Rory said as she flopped down on her new bed. Now money was next on her list.


	2. Runaway Lorilia

I'M BACK! And I still have no clue as how to update my siber helped me Yay Lily-Nix! I dedicate this chapie to anyone who reviewed which would be…

Tanks! Anyhow Sorry for the wait! And there was something else… Oh yeah! I don't own Gilmore Girls! (If I did well let's just say no too many children would want to watch the Rory&Jess parts)

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

The next day after she had settled in, Rory dressed in her blue T-shirt and black jeans. She got ready for her day, which she had already planed out:

First she would wait for Sam and the papers to arrive.

Second she would introduce herself to some of the neighbors

And lastly she would look for a job and a coffee shop or diner that had good coffee or at least coffee that didn't suck.

Rory finished her cheerios and washed her dish. It was just about nine o'clock when Sam knocked on the door. He looked much more professional now that he had shaved and was wearing something less like he had just gotten out of bed now he didn't look impish instead she could see he was muscular and had broad shoulders that acted like his frame, he had jet black hair and ice blue eyes. Why did Rory even care he was just selling her the house and nothing more.

While Rory was signing the papers Sam asked her an odd question.

"Hey Rory, how old are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm eighteen," Rory answered "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty and a half, you know the place where you're not quite drinking age yet but you can still smell the alcohol." Sam laughed and Rory smiled. He was really charming too.

"What school are you going to?" Rory asked.

"I'm a Yaley." Sam shrugged.

"I'm going to Yale next month." Rory said as she looked up to see Sam smiling a brilliant smile.

"Do you read much?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I read all of the time! Who's your favorite author?" Rory asked.

"I'd have to say I'm stuck between Jane Austun and Mark Twain." Sam nodded.

"Yeah me too." Rory laughed.

"I think you're a male reincarnation of me." Rory laughed and so did Sam.

"Well that's all of the papers so I guess I'll see you around Miss. Leigh." Sam smiled as he escorted himself to the door and left.

"One down four to go!" Rory said mentally checking it off of her list, and then getting ready to introduce herself to at least one of her neighbors.

As Rory walked outside she was nearly trampled by a red blur.

"I'm sooooooo sorry!!" Said a girl maybe a year or two younger than Rory.

"It's fine, I'll take it as my greeting into the neighbor hood." Rory smiled at the girl. She had green eyes and shoulder length red hair as well as a freckle or two on both cheeks.

"My name's Lori are you new here 'cause I haven't seen you round before?" The girl named Lori asked.

"Yeah I've just moved in to this building right behind me, I'm Rory." Rory smiled shaking the other girls hand.

"So I live right next door to you, if you ever need anything just come on over!" Lori yelled as she began running in the opposite direction she came from.

"Wait weren't you going this…" Rory was cut off by Lori.

"Yeah I tend to do that a lot. Bye Rory!" Lori yelled running faster than before.

"Well let's hope everyone that friendly." Rory said to herself.

Rory climber up stone steps to the building on the opposite side of Lori's house and rang the door bell.

A black haired women answered the door she looked… OH GOSH THAT WAS CHRISTINA OMENPORE!

"Hello?" She asked.

"He-hello my names Rory I live in the building next to yours." Rory smiled.

"Hello Rory I'm Jane Fildrick nice to meet you. Wait Fildrick?

"Wow I have to say this you look exactly like Cristina Omenpore!" Rory said amazed at the likeness.

"Yeah I get that a lot. So do you want to come in or…" Jane was cut off by Rory.

"No I actually have to get to an interview in like ten minutes but than you." Rory said walking down the steps and down the street.

Time for job hunting.

In the Hollow

__

Two days earlier…

Lorilai ran out of the house and saw that Rory's car was gone. Which made her more upset she slammed the door shut on her jeep and started to the only person she could think of.

At Luke's

Luke was poring Andrew a cup of coffee when he saw Lorilai's jeep. Something was wrong Lorilia never came in before ten o'clock unless she worked.

Lorilia ran in and she was crying.

"Where's Jess?" She asked a bit to hastily.

"What? Why?" Luke asked.

"Rory, She's gone because of him!" Lorilia yelled luckily it was a slow morning so only Andrew and Babett where there.

"What do you mean Rory's gone what happened?" Luke asked.

"She left a note for you and everyone. Here's yours." Lorilia said handing Luke his note it read:

Dear Luke,

My mother will be sad now that I'm gone so just say it you really like her more than a friend if she knows she's not alone it will be easier until I call. Just tell her we've all been waiting long enough.

Love Rory.

Luke slightly blushed but if Rory knew how many other people knew he liked Lorilia did she know herself, well time to find out.

Luke hugged Lorilia, she froze had Luke ever wanted a hug before? But Lorilia hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder and just cried for a good ten minutes. Finally the two realized they had an audience and broke the warm hug. Practicly everyone in the Hollow was watching through the diner window some giggling others collecting bet money. (such as Miss. Patty and Mory)

Jess pushed threw the crowd of people into the diner.

"Lorilia where's Rory?" Jess asked.

"She left you a note." Lorilia handed Jess the note. (Just read the one from the first chapie if you want to read it.)

Jess shook his head in disbelief then walked out of the diner.

))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((The End!)))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((

Jk I'll have more up later in the week Sorry this wasn't as long as you wanted it to be!

Siy Rowling?


End file.
